DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Abstract) This is the first resubmission of a proposal to establish a Southeastern Duke Node in the NIDA National Drug Abuse Clinical Trials Network. We will partner with at least 10 real world community-based treatment programs (CTPs). The CTPs reflect diverse demographics; several are in rural or small town settings. CTPs will not only implement existing research protocols but will collaborate with Node scientists to develop new research concepts. The coordination of the CTPs and the interface with other Nodes and NIDA will be directed by a Regional Research and Training Center (RRTC) that represents a confederation of investigators, trainers and research monitors from Duke University Medical Center (DUMC) Department of Psychiatry, the Duke Clinical Research Institute (DCRI), and the National Development and Research Institutes (NDRI) each with their own strengths and a history of collaborating with each other. The RRTC will maintain the clinical infrastructure and the research infrastructure and will be responsible for all aspects of conducting clinical trials. Concept research proposals that can utilize the unique scope of the CTN are delineated: 1) Multi-modal CBT for adolescent substance abusers with internalizing disorders and 2) Selegiline/CBT for cocaine dependence. To enhance our contribution to the CTN's focus on multi-center, effectiveness research designs, we have designated Dr. Robert Hubbard as PI and added a cadre of DUMC-DCRI experts on effectiveness research who will broaden the inclusiveness, generalizability and usefulness of our studies.